


[POT][柳生仁]长期关系

by JJJJustine



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, PWP, 轻spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJustine/pseuds/JJJJustine
Summary: 柳生比吕士和仁王雅治之间有种不可告人的长期关系。ABO，dirty talk，轻spanking，ooc。





	[POT][柳生仁]长期关系

**Author's Note:**

> 借朋友的号上来停车，请不要打扰她^ ^如果喜欢的话请回lft给我留言吧~

*abo设定，dirty talk预警，轻微spanking预警。  
*ooc且不好吃，看了就不要ky不要举报，谢谢。  
*ao3链接不会翻车，点不开是你网不好，请多试几次，不要给我留言说翻车了。

仁王雅治和柳生比吕士的关系显然比大多数青春期男生之间的关系复杂得多。  
他们是球场上并肩作战的伙伴，是旗鼓相当的对手，他们也是私下里打完游戏可以大汗淋漓挤在一起分掉家里最后一碗泡面的兄弟，是在夜里吹着海风喝完啤酒的挚友。  
除去这些之外，柳生是仁王的alpha，他探寻过仁王发情期热情又湿润的身体，牙齿也像咬开夏日荔枝一般刺开过仁王敏感的腺体。  
——但不是情人，而更接近于长期、稳定、安全的性伴侣，或者说——  
炮友。

他们从队友关系变成这种不能在网球部聚会上说出来的关系似乎是一件水到渠成的事。  
仁王是一个可以称得上漂亮的omega——不是那种甜腻的漂亮——尽管擅长运动，肤色却是与常见的运动少年截然不同的白皙，银色的发被束成小辫子搭在脑后，简直是狐狸成精后的模样。  
他很瘦，与其说是omega的纤细，更接近于长期的挑食和摄入不足带来的消瘦。低碳水的饮食习惯使得他从性别分化开始发情期就没怎么正常过，不知道什么时候使用抑制剂、可能在任何不希望的时刻迎来狂热的情潮，这对于大多数omega来说都是件麻烦事，但是仁王却并不在意，他甚至总是忘记携带紧急抑制剂。  
于是那件事就发生了，某次重要比赛时他的状态显然不太对劲，没有像往常一样逗弄对手而是尽快结束了比赛，下场后还没来得及和队友们打声招呼，拽着柳生就去了比赛场所附近的宾馆。  
“嘿，别像个八岁小孩，比吕。”  
仁王大汗淋漓，腿间被腥甜的液体打湿，他尽量让自己看起来还是游刃有余，手攀上柳生的胸膛，笑着对僵直着身体有些不知如何是好的柳生如是说道。  
他们都是初尝禁果，追逐情欲的本能和未经人事的生涩交织在一起，在最好的朋友身上探寻新的天地。柳生和仁王都很难说清自己对对方的感情和认知，但这件事好像只能发生在他们之间，主角替换掉任何一个都无法继续。  
事后他们关系照旧，也心照不宣地保持了这种关系。

比如现在。

柳生从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开了仁王家的门。他刚把门扉推开一条缝，仁王就把他拉了进来，有些急促地去吻他的下颌和唇。  
这次发情期来势汹汹，独居公寓里青梅味信息素的味道几乎要拥有实体，柳生一手压在仁王的后脑上安抚性地揉抚他的头发，一手从omega细瘦的腰身往下——仁王穿着柳生留在他家的衬衫，衬衫的下摆刚好遮住了狼狈的腿间——摸到了仁王的屁股，内裤已经吸饱了淫荡的水液而变得沉重，手指不怀好意地隔着布料压进臀缝。  
alpha酒液气味的信息素强势地包裹住情动的omega，仁王昏昏沉沉，小腹酸涨得要命，需要柳生的肉棒捅进来鞭挞每一寸角落，让痛楚压过瘙痒。  
他感觉到柳生已经硬了，颇具攻击性地顶着他的大腿根，本能驱使着他，他几乎要跪下去用脸颊磨蹭那根炽热的凶器，然后把它含进嘴里。但是在他可以这么做之前，柳生已经勾住他软弱得无法支撑自己的体重的膝窝，发力把软成一滩水的仁王抱了起来。  
“嘘，小狐狸，乖一点。”  
如果是在平时，仁王大概要嗤笑一声道：“puri，你在哄小孩吗？小狐狸这个称呼是在演戏剧还是写小说？”但在床上，顽劣的欺诈师却很吃这套，他真的乖顺下来。

听话的孩子是可以挨操的。  
这是柳生在性爱中教会仁王的事情。  
但是在挨操之前，要先挨打。

仁王趴在柳生的腿上，上身贴住床面，手指揪紧了床单，他对即将发生的事有些难以言说的期待，不管是被打还是被操，柳生给予的东西他通常都很喜欢。  
他白得几乎有点病态了，大腿更是白得让柳生很想拍几下、或者咬几口。尽管他是个运动员，腿根和屁股却有软乎乎的肉，每次都会被性爱中的alpha欺负得发红，柳生真的喜欢这儿，他把衬衫的下摆撩上去一些，露出大腿、屁股和腰窝。  
alpha的左手拨开仁王的头发，抚摸后颈处发烫的红肿腺体，右手按在腰窝处揉了揉，往下逡巡至裹着湿透的内裤的屁股，在仁王发出细碎的呜咽时猛然落下一掌。  
发情期的omega太敏感了，仁王痛得一跳，但也硬得更加厉害，顶着柳生的腿。柳生笑了，用荤话欺负难得乖顺的小银狐，“球场上的对手会想到你在床上这么淫荡吗？仁王君？”  
他温和地揉仁王的屁股，感受到omega放松戒备地松弛下来后，扬起手又是一巴掌扇上饱满臀肉，“还是说你在别人身下也会这么骚？嗯？会有别人吗？随意发情的小omega，需要更多人喂饱你吗？”  
仁王的喘息支离破碎，他深刻地意识到发情期的自己是多么淫荡，听到那些话语下身流出的水更多了，热乎乎的，几乎要烫坏他脆弱的穴口。他的性器硬涨得发痛，两枚习惯了被揉捏舔咬的乳头也翘了起来，磨蹭着衬衫的布料，而那件衬衫属于柳生，属于这个正在惩罚他、管束他、即将进入他的alpha。  
光是想到这些他就兴奋不已，想要被操开，想要被射满，他甚至想怀孕，在产乳期让柳生吸尽乳汁。仁王悄悄用上身蹭了蹭床单，红肿的乳头隔着衬衫蹭过床单的感觉实在太好，他能感受到自己饥渴的淫穴收缩着又吐露一大股丰沛汁液。  
这个小动作当然没能逃过柳生的眼睛，他的手从腺体上收回来，探向仁王胸前，微微施力地拧了一把他的乳头。仁王的呻吟带上了哽咽，他含糊不清地说着“喜欢”之类的话语，软弱的手指哀求似地抓住了柳生的衣襟。  
柳生拨开内裤，露出了泥泞湿润的穴口。他的手指在臀缝处滑动了几下就探入已经充分润滑的甬道，仿佛是检查湿润度一般摸索了一圈后，又毫不留情地抽离。另一只手玩弄着仁王的乳头，用指尖轻轻戳刺乳孔，或者是坏心眼地把乳头按进乳晕揉弄。  
他扒下湿得可以拧出水的内裤，凑过去用有点别扭的姿势吻仁王的腺体，接连拍打了十几下雪白的臀肉，肉浪几乎翻涌着，像是海水的白沫拍打岩石，那里很快泛出了层层叠叠的红。最后一下抽打很重，仁王哀叫着扬长了脖颈，这个举动很像是投怀送抱，柳生的牙齿顺理成章地刺破了腺体。  
仁王僵直了身体，咿咿呀呀地胡乱呻吟，他细白的小腿难以自禁地踢动——  
在被抽打和被标记的双重痛楚中，他射了，白色的体液沾染了柳生的裤子，也打湿了他自己的小腹，信息素像是发生故障般倾泻而出，他的小穴甚至喷了一股淫水。

柳生抚摸安慰着被打红的屁股，温柔地把高潮后脱力的omega翻过来抱上床。仁王有些疲惫地合着眼睛喘息，脸上有些水液，柳生凑过去吻干了，是咸的。  
刚才还在打他屁股、惩罚他淫荡地随意发情的alpha温情地啄吻仁王的唇，顺便把自己的衣服脱了，至于仁王的白衬衫，那看起来顺眼又可口，占有欲发作的alpha并不打算脱掉它。  
柳生一边亲吻仁王，一边逡巡着爱抚仁王的上身，他的手掌带着情欲和珍重，细致地摸过仁王的腰侧、小腹，最后停留在胸口，覆着薄茧的手指揪住红艳的乳头轻轻拉扯。  
发情期的omega很快从先前的高潮中恢复过来，又被卷入情欲的暴风眼，他反仰着上身迎合柳生的手指，柳生的膝盖抵在他的腿间，顶撞他敏感又浪荡的骚穴。  
他好想要柳生，想要更多更多，刚被惩罚过的omega又开始发骚，他一只手握住自己的胸——他的第二性征发育得不算好，又太过消瘦，所以胸乳比其他的男性omega更不明显，勉强用力抓拢也才可怜的软乎乎一小包——急切地往柳生嘴边凑，胡言乱语着恳求alpha给予更多快感：“舔一舔……比吕，比吕士………咬一咬好不好？它很软……你舔………咿！”  
放浪的恳求随着乳尖被含进湿热口腔变为无声的尖叫，柳生用舌头拨弄挑逗着硬挺淫荡的乳头，似乎是想要吮吸出甜美汁液。而这并不能满足已经被完全激起性欲的alpha，他拢起了仁王的乳肉含入口中，让仁王有种被吞食的错觉。  
反复舔弄着一边的胸乳，柳生曲起手指用指关节刮蹭另一侧被冷落的乳头，粗暴地加重了力道，而这却让omega更加情动。玩了一会儿后柳生去咬未被含吮过的一侧，无视仁王“轻一点”的请求，犬齿叼住了乳头往外拉扯。  
仁王爽得不行，淫水从小穴往外流淌，打湿了他的腿根，又浸透了床单。他的乳头被吸咬得胀痛，仿佛要有汁水从乳孔里流出来，他的整个身体都大开着，等待那根熟悉的肉棒的入侵。  
他刚要抬腿去夹柳生的腰，却被柳生捉住了大腿，分开了架在alpha肩膀的两侧，柔软的身躯是期待着被人操弄的姿态。  
柳生注视着被完全暴露出来的小穴，那里水光淋漓地收缩着，alpha呼吸的热气打在穴口，把薄而脆弱的皮肉都烫红了，呈现出淫靡烂熟的红色。  
他偏过头叼住仁王腿根处软嫩的肉咬了一口，伸出手拨弄了一下穴口，直起身子摘下眼镜放在床头柜上，慢条斯理道：“仁王，你真的很欠操。”

柳生现在真的很会玩，仁王大张着双腿，被他舔穴舔得咿呀呻吟，情欲之中模糊地想道，这个alpha从青涩到成熟是在仁王的身上培育出来的，是被仁王的淫液、泪水和呻吟浇灌出来的。  
柳生的手指撑开仁王的穴口，粗糙的舌头探入期待被肉棒操开操熟的甬道，舔舐刮弄着柔软的穴壁，把腥甜的汁液卷入自己的喉口，柳生要把仁王吃进肚里。  
仁王的手软软地抓着柳生的头发，情不自禁地把两腿之间饥渴的小穴送得更近。他饥渴得像是个荡妇，渴望被浇灌，又丰沛地像是烂熟饱满的果子，等待被柳生吸尽汁水。他已经混乱到像是失去意识，一会儿在求饶一会儿在要求更多，呻吟里有泣音。  
柳生拍了拍仁王的腿侧，伸出舌头舔了一圈嘴唇，不愿放过一滴淫汁。他凑近仁王，用自己勃发粗壮的肉棒拍打了几下热烫的穴口，手温和地抚摸仁王的下巴线条，在仁王侧过头试图含住他的手指时有些愉悦地勾起笑容。  
“乖，乖……这就操你。”

肉棒完全进入小穴的时候仁王几乎失去了言语能力，那根东西太烫了——他们很少戴套，因为仁王从来没有开过生殖腔——他的手无力地搭在身边，松松抓住了床单，却被柳生强硬又缓慢地交拢了十指，按在肩膀两侧。  
柳生像是在故意欺负他一般，抽插的动作慢得不是做爱而是折磨，仁王的眼圈红了，他有点想骂人，出口的却是软弱哀求，“快一点……操我，比吕士，用力一点操我……”，他用讨好的姿态偏过头去蹭柳生的手，甚至软软地舔了一口。  
被撩拨的alpha俯下身含咬仁王硬起来的乳尖，用牙齿厮磨，挺动腰肢用饱满的龟头撞仁王的敏感点，每一下都又快又狠，omega几乎觉得自己要被捅穿，乳头也像是被咬破。他的腿勾住柳生劲瘦的腰，爽得脚趾都蜷缩了，脚背绷紧出一道色情的弧度，呻吟也逐渐放浪起来。  
他又要高潮了，柳生线条分明的小腹在撞击中总是和他的性器蹭在一起，他被刺激到发抖，下身骚浪的小穴发出叽咕叽咕的水声，腿根和穴口的淫水被拍干了，黏糊糊地扒着皮肉。  
柳生也并不总是干他的敏感点，更多的时候坏心眼地顶撞旁边的穴肉，于是仁王便淫荡地扭动腰肢迎合肉棒的操干，腿都发软得快挂不住了。他有点想求饶，但alpha却仿佛知晓了他的心思，加快了操他的力度和速度，肉棒把仁王纤瘦的身躯钉在床上，交合处的触感愈发鲜明，柳生的右手敏捷地抓住仁王的性器，用了些力度地摩擦张合的小眼，甚至用小拇指勾弄里面的嫩肉。  
仁王的眼前一片令人晕眩的白，他像是一尾濒死的鱼，在柳生的注视下弹动，被柳生握住的手没有力气，另一只没被握紧的手却像是寻找什么般去摸索柳生的身躯。

第二次射精让他实在有些疲惫，柳生抽身而出，却并非是体贴地让他休息，而是把他翻了个身，摆成了跪趴的、等待交合的姿势。  
仁王真的支撑不住自己，他几乎整个上身都贴在床上，由于体位的缘故屁股却高高撅起，被操得烂红的小洞不加遮掩地暴露在alpha的视线下，屁股上还留着刚才被拍打过的红印，脊背塌陷的曲线流畅又性感，整个人都看起来色情得要命。  
柳生就着这个姿势又操了进去，他揉捏把玩着丰润臀肉，抓起一把揉弄，时不时又轻轻拍打两下。这个姿势操得很深，仁王是真的被操哭了，他尚未从前一次高潮脱离，就被霸道地给予了更多快感。  
“呜…不，不要……比吕，放过我……呜…我不行了……”平时总是不听话的狡猾omega被自己操弄得哭唧唧，这个认知让柳生非常愉悦，他抓拢了仁王散乱的银发，轻轻拉扯着迫使仁王扬起脖颈，露出好看的肩颈线条。“咿呀…….！！不，不行……不…不要，呜……救，救救我………呜——！！”仁王突然挣扎起来，求饶也从原先的“放过我”变成柳生从未听过的“救救我”，这实在有点可爱，柳生关注着仁王的反应，感觉他不像是被操疼了的样子，放轻了力度操干刚才触碰到的位置。  
那里的穴肉好像更细腻也更柔滑，甚至像在吮吸柳生的肉棒，柳生顶弄了一会儿才惊觉到底发生了什么。  
仁王的生殖腔被操开了。

仁王显然也意识到了这件事，生殖腔缓缓张开了小口，露出了隐蔽的通道，他又怕又期待，生殖腔是太敏感的地方，即使被柳生轻轻操干也让他爽得几乎要喷水了。  
他犹豫了一会儿，几乎是自暴自弃一般把头埋在床单里，含糊不清地说：“……进来，操进来。”  
柳生俯下身，用他的胸膛贴近仁王的脊背，手揽向仁王胸前揉弄他的乳尖，舔了舔他腺体上自己留下的牙印，侧过头含住他的耳垂，安抚性地释放了更多信息素。  
对身下这个omega的保护欲和怜惜在那一刻超过了alpha的施虐欲，他像和仁王初尝禁果那次一样小心又谨慎，肉棒顶进了从未被人拜访过的生殖腔道，仁王呜咽着绷紧了身体，又信任地把这一切交给柳生。  
尺寸惊人的性器把小小的生殖腔熨烫得抽搐起来，甬道内的汁液被挤向穴口，又被肉棒堵着出不去，仁王又开始不知死活地让柳生快一点干他，柳生刚开始加快速度顶弄他就又可怜巴巴地哭着呻吟求饶。  
这个omega可真是折磨人，柳生有点拿他没办法，泄愤似的拍打仁王的屁股，掌掴声、肉体相撞声、水声、呻吟声，这一切都让他快要失控，但他知道他永远不会对仁王失控，他永远不会伤害仁王。  
他咬着牙压抑自己想要把仁王操坏的欲望，顶撞着生殖腔敏感的穴肉，淫穴收缩咬紧了他的肉棒，他知道仁王又要高潮了，便加快了速度和力道。  
仁王扬起脖颈，手指拉扯着床单，突然侧转过头去看柳生，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，看起来柔软无害，他对柳生说：“射进来，射给我。”  
柳生咬紧了牙，惩罚一般重重抽了一记仁王的屁股，俯下身叼住仁王柔嫩的腺体，用力顶操着即将高潮的omega，等到仁王哭叫着高潮后却果断抽出了性器。  
柳生让仁王柔嫩的腿根夹紧自己的肉棒，一边腿交一边温柔地舔他的耳廓。  
“等到你做好准备怀孕。”

“所以我们之间是什么关系？”被干了个爽的仁王瘫在床上，像一只温软的猫，他刚问完这句话就有点受不了，omega发情期的黏人和敏感实在不是他的作风。  
柳生一边理顺仁王散开的银发——他喜欢在后入干仁王的时候拽他的头发，狐狸一样顽劣狡猾的omega被他掌控驯服的感受实在太好，一边伸手摸过床头柜的眼镜给自己戴上。  
他从容地把问题抛回去，“你觉得呢？”  
“嗯……朋友，同伴，搭档，对手……”仁王眯着眼睛享受温情的顺毛时光，声音都变得黏糊了起来。  
柳生轻轻拽了拽他的头发，翻身压在仁王身上补充道：“还是炮友。”  
“对哦，还是炮友，puri。”  
alpha去亲他的侧颈，曲起腿，膝盖不怀好意地顶omega腿间，舔吻的间隙omega闪躲着发问：“可是这个副本我打累了，我想开新地图了。”  
柳生笑了，不近人情的绅士气息散去一点儿，却还是冷静。他抵着仁王的鼻尖，“新的副本加载了哪些内容？”  
“更长久，更稳定，更安全。只能有两人组队进入副本。”  
“固炮？”柳生明明听懂了，却还是装傻逗他，天秤座alpha的那一点儿坏终于露出来，这种坏仁王比其他任何人都见得多。  
而射手座omega也在那一刻直白又洒脱，他微微支起上身摘掉柳生的眼镜，凑过去吻他。  
“不，恋人。”  
end.

原本是想让绅士身寸在里面的，但感觉柳生不是那种不负责任的人啦w虽然知道并且确信仁王对自己的感情，但是不会贸然冒让他怀孕的风险身寸在生殖腔里。  
喜欢请留言^ ^看到大家的留言我会很开心！


End file.
